Room for All
by MissCrookedSmile
Summary: Tim is hiding something from his mentor – but you can't hide much from your adoptive father when he is the world's greatest detective! Before a member of the JLA comes to discuss Tim's secret with his new guardian, Selina pays Bruce a steaming hot visit that makes the brilliant billionaire forget everything for a few hours.
1. Chapter 1

"You really should be of to bed, Master Bruce" Alfred said in a strict voice. The thick British accent, his many years in the butlering business and his polite manners never stopped him in talking to Bruce as if he was speaking to a naughty child. The boys had always loved that. Nobody dared to speak to Bruce, and NOBODY dared to speak to Batman, as Alfred did.

When the boys were still growing into their big-boy tights, Bruce would often yell at them for not taking their training seriously or for taking "unnecessary risks in the field". Alfred would always calm him down by reminding him of his own escapades as a young man in that particular tone.

"You haven't even closed the wound yet" Bruce said in a sore throat, mildly surprised. Alfred would always make sure everybody was as stitched up as needed to be before sending them all to bed.

"Oh pish posh. It's just three more stitches" the butler said, while pushing the surgical needle through Bruce's right bicep. Poison Ivy had been in good shape. Luckily, only Bruce came home with any larger injuries. Tim had been distracted, probably by the villains "charm", and was almost hit straight on by a thorn the size of a coffee table. Hadn't Bruce pushed him out of the way, the poison and the open wound that thing would have inflicted on him... All the men in the cave were thinking the same thing, but only Tim was beating himself up about it. He was just easily distracted these days.

"You're not your usual smothering self, Alfred. Are you alright?" Dick finished his third home-made biscuit with a huge grin. He and Tim had lots of smaller wounds, but they had been able to tend for them themselves after all three had been given a dosage of anti-toxins. They had thrown themselves over Alfred's tray of tea and biscuits, while waiting for Bruce to get stitched-up.

"Wouldn't you agree Tim?" he added and pushed Tim with his elbow hard enough to make Tim spill a couple of drops of his tea. He had been awfully quiet after the fight.

"I guess" Tim said in a low voice while looking intensely into his teacup. Alfred and Dick begged Bruce with a look to say something to the poor boy. One little "Hey, don't think about it" from Bruce would return him to his normal witty self.

"Maybe all the years of pampering you boys have made me harsh." Alfred chuckled, while closing another stitch. Bruce closed his eyes slowly. They all knew that this meant he was in extreme pain, but he had denied any form of anesthetics, as always.

"Are you alright, Bruce?" Dick asked with a great deal of concern, knowing the answer as he formed the words.

"I'm fine." Bruce didn't even open his eyes as he answered. This was bad. Alfred and Dick exchanged looks.

"The antitoxins should do their job soon, sir." Alfred said, working on another one of the nine stitches.

"I know" Bruce answered, still without opening his eyes.

Tim looked into his half empty cup of tea like his life depended on it. He couldn't take it. "I better go to bed" he said without changing his posture.

"Despite the charming conversation, I guess I will too. Is it okay if I borrow my old room?" Dick asked smiling. He always tried to cheer them up when the air got too thick with guilty consciousness or open flesh wounds. Sometimes he would even try to get Bruce to smile – a battle he seldom won.

"Of course, Master Richard. I've already made both of your beds." Alfred cut the last piece of thread and put away his medical kit. "The same goes for you, Master Bruce."

Bruce didn't answer, but opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times. He had tried to meditate, but with no luck. Too much pain and too much talking.

"Maybe the young men of the house should introduce you to the piece of furniture we refer to as "bed"? I know it might look foreign to you, but it is really a quite pleasant-"

"That will be all, Alfred. Thank you." Bruce cut off the butler in a tired fashion, but no anger was to be detected in his voice. Had the sarcastic remark been made by any other man than his trusted Alfred, he would have sent the speaker the famous "bat glare" or perhaps even his left hook.

"Very well, sir". Alfred rolled his eyes and shook his head in a manner that made even Tim crack a smile.

The four men went up the stairs together, saying their goodnights in the hall way. Bruce had only one thing in mind: Rest. The wound and Ivy's plant toxins was raging through his system, and the only thing that would heal his injury and numb the pain was time. Before he went for his bed, he took his time to turn around and say: "Tim…"

Tim almost rushed over to him. Ollie had once called Bruce's boys "a bunch of starving love-sick puppies". Bruce saw where he got the idea from.

He placed a hand on Tim's shoulder, looking him straight in the eye.

"We have all been charmed by Ivy's power before. Remember what tonight taught you and use it instead of beating yourself up about it."

"Yes sir". Tim was almost 17, had experienced more than most 80 year olds, and often fought to protect not just the city, but also his country and home planet. But when Bruce talked to him like that, he felt reduced to a normal 16 year old in trouble with his dad.

"Trust me: stay away from female villains." He said while padding the boy on the shoulder, mustering what looked like a smile, then send the boy off to bed. Alfred would have been proud of him.

He then walked over to the nearest bedroom, but while he pushed down the door handle, he was suddenly stopped by Alfred, who ran towards him.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir? I have prepared the _master_ bedroom for you."

"Well the man who does my laundry told me to not get blood over the silk sheets, so I went for the-"

"I would really prefer you slept in the master bedroom tonight… sir!" Alfred sent him the same look he usually made when the batsignal was on while Bruce Wayne was at some great ball or dinner party. But the sun had been up for almost an hour. And there were hardly any villains to stop in the master bedroom.

Bruce scrutinized Alfred's face, but could only detect a light hint of a smile. He did as his old friend advised him to, carefully scanning for clues, as he opened the door to his bedroom. The precautions he usually took in the field had become a reflex. It didn't take him long to figure out why the butler had been so insistent in his advice. He could hear the shower running and spotted a pair of black leather high heels that had been carelessly kicked off by someone sitting on the bed. A thong lying on the floor with a cheetah print closed the deal.

"Selina?" he said, closing the door behind him. Suddenly he wasn't so tired.


	2. Chapter 2

He got no answer, so he repeated her name while moving towards the sound of running water.

"Selina?"

He pushed down the handle to the bathroom. Steam from the hot water surrounded him. He liked the feeling, but the pain was still all too present.

Selina was humming a Billie Holiday tune: Pennies from heaven, he believed. "Good girl", he thought to himself, admiring a woman who preferred jazz to modern pop music. Selina was all class.

Bruce had only been wearing his tights, since his shirt and boots had to be removed in order for Alfred to tend to his wounds. The sprained ankle didn't even bother him. It had almost happened ones a week since he donned the cowl. But the wound on his right arm and Ivy's toxins were pulling him down. He had to lean against the wall in order to pull off his pants, socks, cup and boxers. He smiled. Well, normally one wouldn't call that little twisted corner of his mouth a smile, but people who knew him recognized this as the detective's greatest way of showing he was content with the situation. Selina was still humming while showering, but switched to another tune. Still Billie Holiday, Bruce believed, even though he couldn't quite remember the name of the song. Only a couple of lines came to mind: "Hush now, don't explain. Just say you'll remain. I'm glad your back, don't explain". She knew he was there.

He opened the door to the shower, but took a couple of seconds to admire the magnificent woman's body in front of him before stepping in. She was not a 20 year old anymore, but Bruce couldn't imagine a more beautiful site or a better formed human being.

"Hello handsome" she said without turning around. "Care to join me?"

He didn't answer. Just closed the door and wrapped his right arm around her naked body from behind. Her skin felt so good against his.

His left arm was still too sore for him to do anything with. Anyway, he wouldn't have been able to squeeze her as tights as he usually did because of his stitches. They might pop, even though Alfred had some great sowing-skills after years and years of practice.

Selina kept humming, but she didn't turn around. Instead she led his left hand down towards her pussy. She leaned her head back to rest on his chest. The humming stopped and she moaned silently instead.

When someone has shared life like them… when someone has fought side by side, together and against each other, have made loved and had sex so many times for so many years, introductions are not necessary – words only seem to be in the way. Too much had been said between them as it was.

Alfred hadn't neglected to tell him she was there just to surprise him, but because he knew his Master hated to mention that sort of visitors in front of the boys. Yes, they were both men now and probably had "visitors" of their own, but Bruce liked to be discreet about his sex life. At least his real sex life – Bruce Wayne's alleged sex life was often discussed and even documented in Gotham's tabloid. What computers couldn't do these days…

When Selina pulled his right arm towards her breasts, he pulled it back and stepped away. The pain made him go blind for a minute, and he had to concentrate not to fall to his knees. Only then did she turn around to see his face.

"Are you alright?" She immediately looked down Bruce's body, scanning for the injury causing him to step away. He held his hand over his newest wound, but she gently removed it and looked at it as a doctor preparing a diagnosis.

She was even more beautiful without make-up. Usually, when Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were to bump in to one another, she would be wearing the same cosmetics the wives of the rich and famous in Gotham were donning at the moment. That was just another mask. Because she wore no make-up, he could see that her cheeks were already red with lust. Perhaps she had started without him? She sometimes did that when she found the waiting too long.

"Who did it?" She said harshly.

"Ivy." He looked her straight in the eyes, but she didn't look back. She looked at the wound, but her eyes started to wander over the rest of his body.

"Bitch." She looked away for a second then caught his eyes again. "Did she…?"

"No. I had Robin and Nightwing with me."

"Like that would stop her."

Selina had found him covered in greens more than once. Ivy's weapon was one that could make even Selina jealous, despite the type of relationship she and Bruce had.

"I still hate it when that girl plays with my toys."

She looked insulted, but more as if a girlfriend had lost a borrowed earring than another girl trying to steal her man.

"It's quite painful. And I have untested antitoxins in my system fighting Ivy's poison as well, so I don't think I could…" He stopped talking and made an aristocratic gesture with his left hand. She was polite enough to finish his sentence.

"- fuck me hard and long, like you usually do?" Her eyes lit up by the thought.

"Yes." The little twist in the corner of his mouth developed into something more similar to a smile. The will to please didn't lack in the dark knight. He loved the way he could make even Selina twitch and curl beneath him.

"Do you want me to leave?" She turned around again. Even though he didn't reject her per se, she still didn't like it. She was a woman who usually got what she pleased.

"No. But I think you should." He held her naked shoulders in his hands and kissed her neck to show her he meant it.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow" he said, while reaching over her shoulder and turning the shower off.

"You know what I mean!" She stepped out quickly, grapping a clean towel on her way. She didn't wrap it around herself, but ran the fresh towel through her short hair a couple of times. It gave him another chance to see her naked body. Her breasts almost convinced him that he could manage a decent quickie. Or at least convinced a certain body part of his. His almost erect cock made her smile too.

"My, my. One could almost detect a hint of disappointment in the poor detective's facial expression." She bit her lip as soon as she finished her sentence.

"I…" He thought about it while answering, but no. He needed rest – badly. Even if he went through it, it would barely be worth it for a demanding woman like Selina. In their young days, they had almost fought when they fucked. Tearing sheets to shrewd, broken furniture, pulled down curtains, almost rolled over rooftops… It had looked like a battlefield afterwards and would often leave him with a couple of more scars. He often left her money before leaving in order to replace a couch or a dining room table.

Back then, they had to keep their masks on. Or at least he did. He had too much to lose, and she had been too excited not to know. They still did it like this, sometimes. But it was nice to actually be tender to one another once in a while. Even though the tenderness often got replaced by… something else… during the act.

She walked over to him, standing so close his halfway hard cock almost poked her. She lifted herself up on her toes and placed her palms on his hairy and scarred chest. A lot of the scars she recognized, but new bright pink ones had joined his collection since they last met. She kissed him softly on the mouth then played with her tongue to make him open his lips. He did.

"You are going to bed, right now. But if I'm not fucked, and I mean _fucked_, as in every-possible-way-fucked by this time tomorrow…"

He raised his left eyebrow. Even outsiders would recognize this as a smile.

"Then what?"

"I'm going to make you watch while I take care of this business myself!"

The look she sent him made him re-negotiate with his pain. He wanted her so bad, but he could barely stand on his legs.

"Deal!"

"We have an agreement then, Mr. Wayne." She pulled away and offered him her hand, as if they had just signed a business contract. When he grabbed it, she gave him an intense look and said: "Now put that thing down before I put it to good use."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce woke up and looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. He had had two hours of sleep more than he had the time for. It was nearly midday and the sun sneaked in between the thick, red curtains.

Selina turned over next to him. She moved her long limbs elegantly and controlled. Even her movement during sleep was catlike.

Bruce grabbed the robe lying on a chair next to him. It was neatly ironed and folded, lying on top of a smaller, red silk kimono. That old man did think of everything. But he still had to check his schedule with Alfred before throwing himself into the massive work he had promised Selina to do the night before. She wasn't the type of that demanded satisfaction from her lovers. She demands complete and utter exhaustion. He hoped she would be easier to please this morning. He was better, but he wasn't well.

When he opened the door, he noticed a note on the other side.

"I cancelled your lunch with Miss Gisele and your 2 o'clock meeting. The day is yours to do as you please.

- Alfred"

Bruce was impressed with his old friend. He really was determined to give his "young Master" a day off in the arms of this gorgeous woman.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Selina was lying on her stomach, supporting her head on her hands. Her perfectly sculpted ass was placed directly in the sunbeam getting in from the spot where the heavy drapes separated.

"Apparently nowhere" he said while closing the door again. "Do you have something to do with this?" He raised the note to show her.

"Maybe" she answered him in a playful tone. "How's your arm?"

"Bad. But not as bad as it could be."

She sat up on the bed, crossing her arms right under her breasts. They were screaming for his hands to touch them. He was no 20 year old either, but just the sight of her began to arouse him. It had been way too long since they last did this, his body told him.

Dick had once declared that Batman's superpower was the extreme discipline and willpower he subjected himself too. But at this instant, Bruce felt as if Batman was just a man in a batsuit, unable to control his morning wood.

"So, Mr. Wayne… You have the whole day off and it's going to be at least 10 or 11 hours until it's dark enough for the bat to come out to play. What will you do with all that time?" She bid her lip again. That was always the first sign. Then her cheeks would turn red. Her movements would become slower, her breath deeper, her pupils wider. He knew every sign she would show the hornier she got.

He walked straight to her, without changing the serious expression on his face. As he stood there, at the end of the bed, looking at her like an old schoolmaster, Selina thought he might give her one of his speeches about morality or the one about "not to interfere with his life". He didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce quickly grabbed her legs and pulled, so that she was placed on her back, arms and legs wide spread. He knew she had reflexes better than that. Today, she was just going to let him in.

"No fighting?" He said after he had crawled on top on her on all four, his face barely an inch from hers.

"We had a deal."

Bruce caught himself in enjoying her reaction. She hadn't had any male company since their last escapade. She only acted like this when she was starved of what Alfred would have called "male attention". It pleased him to know she had waited for him. It made him proud.

He kissed her hard with his right hand behind her neck, bearing his own weight with his healthy left arm. She immediately opened the belt in his rope, slipping her hands inside to feel his naked skin as she began to kiss his neck.

"I have stitches in the lower abdomen, behind my left knee and on my right bicep." He could barely breathe after the kiss, and only barked the rant at her with a low, husky voice.

"Got it" she said between her rough kisses, struggling to get the robe off of him. He was always hurt so instead of leading her hands away from the troubled areas or moving awkwardly around her, he would just sum up his newest injuries, telling her where not to touch.

He sat up on his knees to remove the robe himself then got a good grip around her waist. He pulled her up on his lap and she immediately slung her arms around him in order to stay on. His hard cock was pressed against her stomach, proudly showing her his lust.

She broke off the kissing by suddenly jumping off of him. None of them was in the mood for foreplay. They rarely were.

She placed her lips right above his dick, only letting her tongue lightly touch the head. One of her hands slipped in between his legs in order for her to press down upon his scrotum, massaging his prostate. Sometimes Bruce would even be pleased she had had a couple of years "in the business". She knew some fascinating trade secrets.

Her lips formed around the head of his dick. He was letting go too easily and she could feel it.

"Has it been that long?" She pulled away from his trembling member in order to get a look at his expression. "I can't remember the last time I got you to react this way. And we've just started."

Bruce sank. Everything was still hurting. The pain was bearable, but had far from disappeared. The sensation of Selina's hands and mouth, the look of her perfect ass and the thought of what her almost too tight and well trained pussy would feel like made everything bearable.

She took as much as him in her mouth as she could fit in it. Bruce was a large man, but her insight in "the trade" from her young days made her able to close her lips just half of an inch away from the base of his cock. His breathing told her she was doing well. When she began to move her head in a steady rhythm, it was almost too much for him. He grabbed her hair in order to control her soft lips around his cock, but she slapped his fist and pulled away.

"What I do to you is my business."

He forgot to focus. Stupid! He knew her years on the corners of Gotham's worst street hadn't just taught her how to make a man come. They had scarred her too. Some things he just couldn't do with her – like forcing his dick in her. It had to happen in her pace, and he knew that – Stupid!

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

All he wanted to do was to take a firm grip around her hips and force her down upon him. Underneath all his training and discipline, there was still a man. And sometimes that man just wanted to accept how horny he was, fuck her hard and quickly, not holding back, letting the orgasm pour over him, forgetting everything about his usual self restrains. That scared him, but clearly excited her.

"Good!" As revenge she let her fingers run through his hair, took a firm grip and pulled his face down towards her pussy. This was no punishment to him. He knew all the essential pressure points from his teaching in acupuncture and he loved a good challenge. He placed his hands below her ass and she spread his legs widely for him. He was the only man who had ever been able to make her come this way.

His tongue flickered over her clit then pulled down slowly, as if searching for something specifically.

"Bruce! Oh, my God – BRUCE!"

He used his good arm to hold her steady since she wasn't able to lie still herself. He placed his other hand over her mouth. Not forcing anything, just to show her she should quiet down. He didn't know whether the boys were still in.

It was only a couple of minutes before she was about to reach climax. He let her. Sometimes he liked to play with her, pushing her to the edge, making her beg for what only he could give her. But not now. Only because of his training could he manage not to jerk off while licking her. He had been ready to hump the madras to be honest.

Selina stopped his licking and sucking with a soft pad on his shoulder. She would always get sore afterwards.

"You did good" she said with a silly smile on her face. "I might even forget our deal in order to reward you for the effort."

She grabbed his good arm and used it to force him on the bed. His back got pushed against the madras, making his right arm hurt again. He tried to ignore it which seemed easier than usual.

She straddled him but didn't lower her pussy on top of him. She let her ass hover over him, just close enough for his hard cock to feel how wet and horny she was for him. She kept rubbing her wet pussy up against his dick, enjoying the torment he went through.

She leaned in to whisper something in his ear, articulating every word with great care: "I want you".

Her pussy lowered slowly down upon his cock. The feeling made him shiver and breathe uneasy, his mind begging for the release an orgasm would give him.

"But none of that yoga-stuff. I don't want to be at it for hours", she reprimanded while clearly enjoying the feeling of him inside of her.

She meant to say Tantra, but he actually used other Indian meditation techniques to control his breathing, muscle spasms and hard-ons. The same training he would use to work through the pain in the field.

Bruce didn't correct her. He only exhaled a quiet and mildly sarcastic "Thank God" and tried not to make too much noise while she let her ass fall down upon him again and again.

Then it knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir?"

"This isn't a very good time, Alfred!" Selina had only stopped for a few seconds, but kept on fucking him as soon as she had recognized Alfred's voice. He placed a hand on her ass to stop her and sent her a look, but she just laughed silently and kept going.

"Mr. Kent is here from Metropolis and he doesn't want to state the reason for his visit."

Bruce had to constrain himself to talk in a normal voice with Selina still moving up and down on him.

"Tell Kent to use the for official business and not to come for secretive visits."

"But sir, he does look awfully troubled."

"Can't Dick help him?"

Bruce was so close to coming, and even though he could fight it, he didn't want to. But Alfred kept going, now in a stern and concerned tone of voice:

"It's something about Tim, Bruce."

Selina stopped. She had never heard Alfred call Bruce "Bruce". Not even when the three of them had one of their informal dinners in the kitchen. Not even when Alfred would tell stories from Bruce's past would he call him by first name. Plus she knew the boys would always mean more to him than her. She got down from him and he immediately went for the robe thrown on the floor and cracked the door open to face the old man while still fiddling with the belt.

"Is he alright?"

"I believe so, sir. He drove off to class just one and a half hour ago, and Mr. Kent insures me that nothing bad has happened to the boy. It's something about him and young Conner Kent? I fear they are in great trouble, sir."

Bruce looked relieved, which confused both Alfred and Selina.

"Give Clark a coke or a glass of milk or whatever his Kansas-heart desires. I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

"Very good, sir." Alfred said a bit perplexed, but he did turn around and head towards the main hall.

Bruce closed the door behind him, but the look of him scared Selina and made her ask if he was alright himself: He was giggling. Flat out giggling.

"What? What is it?" she more or less yelled at him.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we only have 12 minutes to do this. You made me a promise, remember?" The robe fell to the floor again. The scare hadn't managed to remove his passion for her; his cock still stood long and hard.

"You told Alfred 15!" she pointed out, a little offended her afternoon in bed got shorted down to a mere commercial break. But then again, it wouldn't be the first time.

"I have to wash up and get some close on before facing the man downstairs, now don't I?"


	6. Chapter 6

On his way to the main hall, Alfred couldn't but wonder about Bruce's reaction. He had himself noticed Tim had changed recently, that he seemed more introvert and easily distracted. But Alfred had figured this had to do with the loss of his father, the boy's age, his studies or some girl in his life. Bruce had just legally adopted the boy as well, so maybe he felt he wasn't honoring the late Jack Drake probably? Poor Timothy had a lot to worry about and they had all just given him some space in order for him to figure it out.

As soon as Alfred spotted the reporter, he told him his master's answer:

"He'll be down in fifteen minutes or so. In the meantime, can I offer you a drink, Mr. Kent?"

Clark had been standing with his hands behind his back, almost afraid to touch anything in the old house. He knew that even the vases were worth more than his apartment. Or perhaps his whole building.

"Great. Thanks, Alfred. Ehm… Just some water, maybe?"

"Certainly, sir" Alfred said in his usual polite manner, walking straight towards the kitchen.

"And I've already told you a million times: Call me Clark. I think you've more than earned the privilege."

"Of course, _Clark_. Force of habit".

Alfred let the man of steel follow him to the kitchen. Clark never did got this kind of "life of privilege". Diana and Arthur were royalty from other worlds – _that _he could understand. But this American aristocracy that Bruce was a part of… For instance, why did Alfred call him "sir" when he clearly was the closest thing Bruce had to a parent?

As a reporter, Clark often peaked in to this world by interviewing the rich and famous in their own homes. But he never got under their skin the way he did with Bruce.

Alfred had loosened up after the original scare. He did care much for all the members of "the batfamily", as Barbara called them, and even the tiniest sign of one of them being in trouble would torment him. The poor man probably didn't sleep much, Clark figured.

Even though Bruce's reaction had bewildered him, it had managed to calm Alfred down. Stubborn and determined as he was, Bruce always put the boys' wellbeing over his own.

"How is your dear Lois, Clark? Still successful and beautiful, I assume?"

"As always!" Clark proudly answered, moving his glasses back in place with his index finger.

They kept changing this kind of courtesies while Clark downed a big glass of Alfred's homemade lemonade.

"I'm sorry there isn't much left. Tim and Dick have spent the weekend here in order to help Master Bruce with some troublesome business, but by the look of our refrigerator, it is as if we had held a great benefit ball of some sort"

Alfred took a look inside the gigantic fridge in the kitchen, shaking his head. "Could I offer you something else?" Clark laughed a little.

"You know, Ma and Pa have the same kind of trouble with Conner. And it would actually be nice with a glass of milk, thanks."

"Certainly, sir. Do you use whole fat or skimmed?"

"Bruce drinks skimmed milk?" Clark laughed surprised. His gloomy friend didn't seem as the type of person who wanted to watch his figure.

Alfred looked concentrated at the task before him while pouring the large glass of milk, completely avoiding eye contact with his visitor.

"I actually purchased it because Miss Kyle prefers skimmed milk in her coffee."

"Miss Kyle?" Clark said. He slowly began to realize Bruce hadn't just been working. In that exact moment, Bruce walked in to the kitchen only wearing a neatly pair of creased pants, a white t-shirt draped over his shoulder.

"Clark, as always an inconvenience" the scarred man said while shaking hands with his unwanted house guest, who still held the freshly poured glass of milk. A small stream of blood ran down from an extensive injury on Bruce's upper right arm. He mentioned it before Alfred had to ask.

"I blew a couple of my stitches, Alfred. Could you get the kit after pouring me some coffee?"

"Certainly, sir. I have some croissants from the French bakery as well?"

"Thank you. Could you bring one up to Selina on your way back? I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Clark was flabbergasted at seeing the two men switching topics from baked goods to hungry lovers to open flesh wounds without batting an eye. Alfred silently poured Bruce a freshly brewed cup of coffee, placed a basket of French pastries between the two men and then left the room, thereby doing exactly as his master commanded.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry, I had no idea Selina was here." The man of steel couldn't even say this without blushing. One quick look at Bruce's messed up hair and lack of clothing told him far more than he needed to know about his teammate and friend's private life.

"What's done is done." Bruce said, making a well-known aristocratic movement with his left hand.

"Now, you came here to talk to me about Tim and Conner being gay, right?"

Clark dropped his Jaw. That man never seized to amaze him.

* * *

_Hi everyone - the writer here!_

_I haven't written anything on this story for a while, but let me know if you enjoy it and want to know what happens next. I might add a chapter or seven._

_In the meantime: Check out one of my many oneshots on my authors page._


End file.
